


I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words

by Someonewhosfunny



Series: The Fall Out [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Songfic, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonewhosfunny/pseuds/Someonewhosfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is having a hard time forgetting about Harry, so Niall and Zayn try to get him out of his slump. Maybe a trip to the local pub isn't the best idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that I'm drunk, but I'll say the words

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr on May, before being re-edited and posted here. I used to be a fan of angsty Louis. Not so much anymore, but a lot of my older stuff is centered around Louis being upset.  
> Based on the song "Nothing" by the Script. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction. 
> 
> Let me know that you think!

White ceiling. Blank stare. The rhythmic drip of the sink down the hall. The rush of breath being forced from stale lungs, and the sharp intake making his chest rise and fall. His mind raced uncontrollably, thoughts distorting and cluttering his mind. Two disregarded hands rested rigidly on either side of his statuesque body. Eyes burned dry, forgetting how to move – blink – tear.

The sound of a door being thrown open broke the trance.

“Lou!” 

The sound of Niall’s thick accent was followed by the clamor of his heavy footfall stomping up the stairs. Lou’s alert ears could also make out the footfall of another person, more forgiving with their trek.            

His bedroom door was blown open full force as his rambunctious friend stumbled in, with a much more poised Zayn following behind. The boys took in their friend’s state silently. He was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, barely glancing when they came in. The two knew Louis had been down for the past few days. They could only assume that it was Harry’s fault. The two ex lovers had run into each other a few days prior and Lou couldn’t seem to shake off his miserable mood.          

“We’re going out!” Niall declared, wanting to cheer his mate up.

Having fun was the only way he knew how to deal with people’s problems. Yes, he could give advice when needed, but he wasn’t the best with comfort. Liam was. That was who all the boys went to for advice. Or Zayn. Something about his quiet, astute personality drew people to confide in him. He was a natural born confidant.          

“I want to stay here,” Lou whined, not wanting to leave his bed.

He was dressed in red plaid pajama pants and a black band tee shirt, the perfect attire for a day of sulking.          

“Too bad. We’re going to the pub. Maybe a few drinks will help you forget,” the blonde hinted.

Without waiting for a reply, Niall tromped to the sullen boy’s closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing and a pair of matching shoes.

“Here.”

He dropped the armful onto Louis’ torso.

Grumbling, Lou pushed himself up off the bed, causing the clothes of spill over his legs. He mindlessly changed into the outfit as his two friends discussed pubs to hit. With an audible sigh, he walked over to them, resigned with his fate. It was going to be a long night.

After a short walk, the boys arrived at a familiar street. Louis could see the pub was crowded from where they were. Normally, he would be up for a fun night of drinking, but tonight he just couldn’t muster the enthusiasm. Zayn shot him a concerned look so he figured he may as well fake it. A forced smile spread slowly across his face, burning like acid.

Once he saw Louis’ excitement, he relaxed, clapping him the back and throwing an arm around him. Lou reacted as he usually would, but his actions were hollow, lacking all feeling. The violent bass of the music swallowed them as they entered the dark, stuffy, over packed room.            

Four hours later, the trio was sitting at a table in the back, away from the hoard of partiers. Niall was only slightly buzzed from his three beers. He was usually quite a crazy partier, but he had opted to have a more relaxing time tonight. Not being one to get drunk often, Zayn sipped causal on his first drink. Louis, on the other hand, was pissed as usual. Drunken Louis was usually goofy and affectionate, but his foul mood seemed to have affected his intoxicated state as well. He was fighting to keep his demeanor blithe.  

“Let’s take a walk,” he suggested. “I just need a bit of air.”

The other boys nodded, leaving a wad of cash as a tip. They pushed open the back door of the pub and began to walk down the gravely alley. Louis stumbled a bit unsteadily, fighting off a wave of nausea. He barely remembered the last time he was this drunk, but he had a hazy memory of Harry being there. In his compromised state, he didn’t have the energy to hold himself together from the crushing pain the name brought him.

As if he had actually hit a brick wall, Louis stopped dead in his tracks. Niall and Zayn snapped around to investigate the cause of the abrupt halt. Without any words, Louis dropped onto the nearest bench, head in hands, tugging at his iconic locks. His mates stood stunned until Lou spoke.

“Harry!” he wailed, not even remembering consciously opening his mouth. “Harry!”

The boy’s broken cries instantly awaken his friends from their alcohol induced daze.

“Louis. Come on, Lou. It’s okay. Calm down.”

The hysterical boy could barely hear his friend’s pleas. All he could think about was Harry and how badly he missed him. No other thoughts could occupy his muddled mind.

“I have to call him,” he shouted, words running together.

He shoved a clumsy hand into his pocket, fishing for his mobile.

“That’s not such a good idea,” Zayn argued, attempting to stop his impulsive band mate.

Louis pushed Zayn away with more force than expected from such a drunk, and admittedly diminutive, boy. Louis’s fumbling fingers eventually dialed Harry’s number, one that was etched into the deepest crevice of his brain. The phone rang a total of four times before a groggy voice answered the phone.

“Louis?”

Harry’s voice was thick from sleep. His squinted eyes attempted to decipher the time on his alarm clock. It read 2:30 in the morning. Harry’s weariness only added to his confusion. He and Louis hadn’t talked on the phone in months. He had no idea why he was calling at such a late hour, unless he was in trouble. But then he would’ve called one of the other boys for sure, wouldn’t he? Nervous bile rose in Harry’s throat as he waited for Lou’s response. 

“Haz. Haz. Harry,” he slurred. “Ha-harry.”

“Yes Lou,” he rushed urgently.

“I-I love you. I love you so much, Hazza.”

Harry’s heart constricted in his chest at Lou’s confession.

“You’re drunk,” he accused tiredly.

He could hear a few familiar voices in the background, yelling at Lou to get off the phone. A bit of static on the line indicated Lou wasn’t handling it very carefully.

“I am. Completely pissed. But it’s true. I still love you, curly. Why won’t you take me back?”

Lou’s previously delirious voice was becoming desperate with emotion. The reality of the situation had Harry stunned, completely speechless. He couldn’t think of one thing to say in response.

“Hazza. Haz. I love you. Harry? Harry! I love you. I love you. Don’t you love me?”

Lou’s ramblings were again left unanswered. The phone shifted hands as Harry stood frozen in place, listening to the exchange.

“Harry? It’s Zayn. Sorry about Lou. We’re taking him home now. Sorry to bother you.”

The line went dead before the Harry could reply, not that he could have if he wanted to. His brain still refused to function. He was only able to think thoughts of Louis.

So many times he had imagined Lou professing his love for him, begging Harry to give him another chance. But not once did he ever let himself imagine the boy drunk dialing him at 2:30 in the morning. The call left his heart racing as he sat up in his bed, knowing that sleep wouldn’t be an option.

Lou woke up feeling like he had been hit by a train. His head was throbbing like it’d been smashed with a brick and his eyes felt ten times heavier than usual as shaky hands rubbed into them. When he had the energy to force them open, he saw Niall sitting on the end of his bed, an aspirin and a glass of water in hand.

“Take this,” he instructed.

Lou followed his command without a second though, tossing the small pill into his dry mouth before chasing it down with water.

“What happened last night?” he croaked.

The look on Niall’s face indicated that it had been nothing pleasant. Louis exhaled sharply.

“Oh god,” he groaned.

“It wasn’t terrible!” Niall reassure halfheartedly, knowing that what happened last night was probably Lou’s worst nightmare, or at least close to it. “You just drunk dialed Harry.”

The little color remaining in Louis’s face quickly drained as he let Niall’s words sink in. How could he have been stupid enough to call Harry? He could only imagine what he had said.

“What’d I say?”

Niall cringed at the question, not wanting to be the one to set his friend off. Louis had been having a rough couple of days and he knew this news would only make him feel worse. Honestly, Niall couldn’t imagine missing someone as much as Lou missed Harry.

“You told him you were in love with him, but don’t worry, mate. Everyone does stuff like that when they're pissed.”

Niall tried to be comforting, empathetically laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  

“Wait I - what did Harry say?”

Louis couldn’t imagine this getting any worse. His eyes squeezed shut, anticipating that painful blow of his ex lover’s response.

“He said nothing.”

 


End file.
